


Bloody Period

by MeadowHayle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kinktober, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Period blood, Porn With Plot, Red Wings, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHayle/pseuds/MeadowHayle
Summary: Being friends with benefits is awesome, except if you are on your period. Ben somehow doesn't seem to mind though.This piece is written for Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge.





	Bloody Period

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blood Play
> 
> So I was really close to not writing this prompt, because Blood Play simply triggers me and I hate the idea of blood leaving a body. So I thought: Nope, not gonna write it, but I talked with my husband about it and he was like "why don't you write about period blood then" and I was just staring at him like 'you are a genius'. So thanks to him you have this One Shot now. Enjoy.

“Shit, I forgot to text you,” Rey says, turning around on her spot on the sofa as Ben enters her flat. They usually meet on the weekend to have sex, but right now that’s not really something Rey is up for.

“I got my period, yesterday,” she admits sheepishly and tugs the blanket tighter around her as he walks towards her. Currently she is watching reruns of old TV-shows and eating crisps and Ben just doesn’t fit into the picture.

He frowns slightly as he comes to stand beside her. “Well, if you don’t feel like having sex, I could stay and watch…whatever you are watching, with you.”

Rey frowns. They usually don’t do that. Spending time together is something she actively avoids. Too many feelings threatening to happen. They aren’t a usual couple and it’s better if they don’t become friends, because it would be easy to fall for Ben. Really, she can see it happening. Not that she already feels as though she is a teeny tiny bit in love with him. Nope, not her.

That’s why she’d rather he’d leave. So no one catches feelings.

“Nah, I’m fine. It’s Saturday afternoon, you should do something fun instead of staying here with me.” She tries to sound normal, but for some reason her mask of happiness doesn’t fool him. Instead Ben gives her a judging glance before he shrugs.

“This seems fine to me,” he says and sits down next to her. Rey is starting to feel pissed. It might be her hormones right now, but fuck it. She knows he is trying to be nice, but she doesn’t want company. Especially not his. Why can’t he just take a hint?

“I want to masturbate on my own,” she tries again.

That gets his attention.

“I thought you don’t want to have sex.”

“Just because we bleed doesn’t mean we aren’t horny”, she says and huffs frustrated. Ben hums in agreement, though he obviously has no clue.

“So, there is still a chance we could…” He motions back and forth between them and Rey shakes her head.

“It’s the second day. I’m bleeding like hell. It’s gross and I can assure you, you wouldn’t want that.”

Hurt flashes briefly across his face, but he nods. They sit in silence for a few seconds. The TV is making noises and Rey munches on her crisps.

“I personally don’t think it’s gross,” Ben suddenly says and Rey grunts in response.

“You’d be the first,” Rey mumbles under her breath.

He turns to face her fully and uses his hands to make her look at him. “No really. I would still love to have sex with you.”

Out of the sudden she feels shy and a bit taken aback. He can’t possibly mean that.

“I dated a guy once who hated the smell of period blood so much he threw up, just because I was using the toilet while he was in the bathroom.”

Ben’s eyes harden as he stares at her. “His loss.”

Now she is just staring at him with her mouth hanging open. Does he mean that? Realizing she is blushing Rey looks at him, then at her hands. She wants to, she really does. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad with him and if he is disgusted, they aren’t together anyways, so there won’t be any heartbreak when he leaves. Sighing to herself she bites her bottom lip.

“Fine, but I want to take a shower first. I feel gross.”

Ben nods in understanding and she can’t leave the room fast enough. She is sure he will change his mind.

She showers quickly, shaving herself and making sure everything is as clean as possible. When she turns the water off he is suddenly there, handing her a black towel, she didn’t even know she possessed.

Nervously she takes her time drying her hair until it’s damp. Ben is sitting on the closed toilet, watching her while she does so. After all she is naked and she knows he likes her butt.

When she is ready to head to the bedroom he smiles at her, leading her towards the room.

Rey is still carrying the towel with her. She puts it onto her bed, spreading it as far as possible. She doesn’t want to ruin her bed sheets after all. Slightly shy she looks up at Ben and down towards her sex. There is blood between her legs already. She shouldn’t have spent so much time standing after the shower.

“Oh, I’m gonna clean this-“

“Don’t,” Ben interrupts her and her head jerks upwards to look at him again. His eyes are dark, his expression unlike anything she has ever seen.

“I want you like this.”

He doesn’t even blink as he picks her up and lays her onto her neatly placed towel. Then he stands back and stares at her sex.

“Spread you legs for me,” he says and Rey does as he asks, too stunned to deny him his wish.

He takes his fill while getting rid of his trousers. His gaze is so intense Rey has to look away from time to time. The situation is humiliating and hot at the same time and she isn’t sure how to feel.

“I can’t wait to get my hands on you.” His voice is low and Rey swallows. They had sex before, but this is a completely different Ben. He is so much more talkative now and it excites her. It’s as though she has awakened something primal. He tugs off his shirt and slowly dives forward, eyes still roaming.

Now sitting between her legs he is holding them open, staring at her bleeding core, looking at the blood that has started to paint her upper thighs. Rey is breathing heavier now. She can’t tell why, but his behaviour alone is enough to make her feel aroused.

Suddenly his hand reaches for her sex and she holds her breath. She didn’t know what to expect, but he is dipping his fingers into her hole and starts painting her skin and it feels delicious.

It should be weird, but somehow it isn’t.

“I’ve imagined doing this to you.” His touch is gentle.

Rey shudders.

“I just never thought you’d let me.” He looks at her suddenly and Rey sees something she can’t unsee. It’s adoration, awe, appreciation. Stunned she takes a deep breath and lets her head fall back. He is still painting her thighs, mound and ass, making sure not to touch her clit. She is starting to feel tingly down there, heat coiling slowly in her belly.

“Such a mess,” Ben murmurs, glancing at his fingers.

Then he starts touching her clit and she sucks in a breath. Somehow this is what she has waited for. It triggers tingles all over her skin and she moans quietly.

Instinctively she reaches for him. She wants to touch him, too. But Ben is out of reach and she only pats his arm before he sinks a finger inside her and starts rubbing her clit with more pressure.

Rey moans again, this time louder. The initial shyness about her period has ebbed and she is starting to get into this. In the back of her mind she knows he is making a mess down there, but she can simply clean this later. Dazed she starts toying with her breasts, kneading them softly and tugging at her nipples. Under hooded lids she sees Ben following her movements. He is fucking her with two fingers now and she loves it. She is getting wetter by the minute, her juices mixing with her blood. The pressure in her core is intensifying as she listens to his fingers making smacking noises. She will come if he keeps this up, but he doesn’t. Suddenly his fingers are gone and she thinks that maybe he will use his cock now, but instead he shuffles back on the bed and then she feels his mouth on her and opens her eyes in shock. 

“What are you…” the words die on her tongue, because he starts using his. It feels good and somehow she gets a kick out of knowing he is lapping at her period blood as well. Gosh, what’s wrong with her? Or better yet what’s wrong with him?

Her thoughts are lost because he is sucking on her clit and she sighs with satisfaction and puts her hands on his head, tangling her fingers in his beautiful hair.

Ben is using his fingers as well now, pumping in and out while his mouth is pleasuring her nub. Rey doesn’t make coherent sounds anymore. Her moaning is choked and breathless and she raises her hips in sync with his thrusts.

Finally he curls his fingers inside her and she only needs two more thrusts before she comes, her body shaking and quivering and then she goes limp and Ben gives her a few more licks, before he sits up and looks at her. He uses his arm to wipe over his face, but Rey can still see a few splatters of blood on his cheek.

She feels so damn good she could kiss him, but she made the stupid no kissing rule herself and now she has to live with it. Plus she isn’t sure how much she would enjoy the metallic taste of her own blood.

Ben smiles at her. “That was so hot. Did you enjoy it?”

She gives him a dirty look, raised eyebrow and amusement in her eyes. He chuckles before leaning in and kissing her forehead. That’s not against the rules, so who is Rey to stop him?

When he sits back again he is looking at her and reaches for his cock giving it a attentive pump, even though it looks as though it’s hard as stone already.

“You okay with me fucking you now?” he asks and his blunt words make Rey blush, but she nods eagerly.

He doesn’t waste time, immediately sheeting himself inside her and Rey moans at the fullness. She has missed him.

He stays like this for a few seconds, touching her face affectionately and she can’t help, but notice this look of adoration again. But she shouldn’t read too much into it, it’s just sex and her letting him explore this kink.

Ben slowly pulls back, moving out of her painfully slowly. He reaches between them and rubs her clit again. Rey is always sensitive after the first orgasm, so it’s no surprise when she starts clenching around him, because of his stimulations.

“You like that, Sweetheart?” his voice is teasing and Rey bites her lip, desperate not to give him too much satisfaction. He trusts into her, quickening his pace and she starts moaning. This is simply too good. Ben is rubbing her, fucking her and he- stops.

“I asked you a question,” he insists and Rey blinks at him. Huffing she wiggles her lower body to get more friction.

“Rey…” His tone is warning and she purses her lips.

“Yes, I like it. Go on then.” Her annoyance is obvious and suddenly Ben’s face breaks out into a wide grin.

“You are such a brat.”

Rey hasn’t stop wiggling yet, still trying to get him to move.

“So what? Are you going to spank me?”

Ben playfully pinches her nipple.

“Don’t tempt me.”

She sticks her tongue out and he chuckles, but finally resumes his thrusting. With every movement she is getting closer to her next orgasm and she can tell he is too because he starts panting. Sometimes he pulls out completely and watches himself sliding into her again. There is awe in his gaze and Rey wonders how long he has had this fascination with blood.

Then he is rubbing her again, breathing heavily and eyes focused on her. Rey can only gasp at every thrust. His gaze is deep, longing and he doesn’t break eye contact when he finally comes, neither does she when she follows him over the edge.

He rolls of her and together they catch their breaths. It’s quiet for a few minutes.

“Thank you,” he says, now sitting at the edge of the bed and Rey props herself up on her elbows.

“I feel like I should be thanking you.”

He blushes, looking even more flushed then before.

“No, I mean because you let me do all that, even though you think it’s gross. I really enjoyed it.”

Rey looks at him and doesn’t know what to say. Now that they have tried it, she actually doesn’t think so anymore. She wouldn’t mind him doing this again. It’s a turn on how much he is into it and she felt absolutely cherished, so…

“Sorry for being so weird. I promise we don’t have to do it again.” He says suddenly and Rey frowns. What happened to the confidence he had earlier?

It’s time to make him realize he hasn’t scared her off.

“No, Ben. It’s not weird. I liked it, okay? I liked it a lot.”

She shuffles closer making sure the towel is still beneath her, because even though messy sex is great, she doesn’t feel like cleaning the bed. Grabbing his hand she nudges his face with her nose.

“It was hot. I liked how much you were into it and I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

She had his attention before, but now he is looking at her again with that look and it makes her heart beat faster. He leans in slightly and-

“Good, let’s clean us up and then we can still watch your weird TV-shows.”

Rey’s shoulders slump, but she smiles. “Hey, they aren’t weird.”

Half an hour later they sit on the couch, both of them clean again and Rey wrapped in her blanket. Ben is paying attention to something on his phone, while Rey is trying to watch _Friends_, but her hormones are messing with her emotions again. Bloody period!

Now that Ben is actually here and spending time with her doing something other than sex, she wants to cuddle and kiss and… fuck, she likes him. She can admit that much to herself.

In her mind she is making up scenarios in which she asks him out on a date, but she knows they don’t have that kind of relationship and that’s her fault. She had been too afraid to put feelings into the mix and now they are there anyways. He would probably laugh at her if she asked him out. She isn’t really date material anyways. She can be lucky he wants to have sex with her.

Sulking she stares at the TV, contemplating on getting chocolate ice cream, when suddenly Ben tugs his phone away and turns to look at her.

“Rey?”

“Hm.”

He scratches his neck.

“I need to talk to you.” It feels like a punch in the stomach, simply because his voice is too serious and the look on his face tells her he is nervous. She knows what’s coming and it makes her eyes sting.

She was right after all.

“I know we have agreed to certain rules concerning this arrangement, but I don’t think I can do this any longer.” He licks his lips and Rey nods, bracing herself for the final blow.

“I like you and I just… Would you like to go out with me? Like on a date? I mean a real date, a date where people do romantic stuff and such,” he continues and Rey can’t help herself.

She bursts into tears. Happy tears, but tears nonetheless. Ben stares at her, a concerned expression on his face, until she starts laughing. Then confusion adds into the mix.

“I know what a date is,” Rey says between laughter.

Ben is still frowning. “So… will you?”

Rey wipes her eyes with the blanket and nods enthusiastically.

“Of course, you idiot.”


End file.
